Was it meant to be?
by mosiesk
Summary: SHORT CHAPTERS: What happened after Chihiro left Haku at the Spirited World? Just my version of what could have happened. Hope you like!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Author's Note: I thought I'd take a break from Noir just for the moment as this idea came into my head and had to write it down. Other chapters will folllow it shortly and that goes the same for Noir, in case anyone was wondering......well tell me what you think!

* * *

It had been years since Chihiro Ogino thought about her escapade at the onsen and of Haku. She used to think about it a lot always, wanting to go back or thought about what would have happened if she did look back. But now after 9 years and being the age of 19, it all seemed like a fairytale told to her when she was little.  
  
The quiet typical shy girl that really acts like a child who is quite scared of haunted places, has now flourished into a striking young woman with a lot more confidence in herself. She now worked as a sectary at the Takahashi Corporation Company in Tokyo. She started working there as soon she left school and one year down the line here she is today.  
  
'Goodnight Chihiro, see you Monday morning.' The guard said opening the door for her. 'Goodnight.' She replied politely. She walked into the cool breeze of the evening air and made her way to the car park and towards her blue Toyota Lexus and jumped in. She sat at the steering wheel for a few minutes before putting on her seatbelt and driving away fading into the bright lights of the city.  
  
She was tired of her life being such a routine; a 9-5 job, go home, have dinner on her own as parents were always away, making the most of their retirement, watch TV and then in bed at 10 for an early rise of 8 to go to work. At weekends she would either stay at home or visit friends. But even then nothing thrilled her. No one could ever seem to get close to her, probably cause most of the time she didn't want anyone too and she wasn't sure why.  
  
Her long term boyfriend, Takao, ways the sweetest person she had ever met and was always there looking after her. But she could never get close to him as if there was some shield stopping her.  
  
She entered the white house with the blue roof and slumped on the sofa and wept. She had enough of this boring life of her and wanted a change. She turned on the TV and watched the images go by. The TV grabbed her attention when she saw an advert for new baths to be opened near by. She suddenly remembered the bathhouse and Haku and couldn't help but think if he might have left the onsen and is now back in the real world. She decided she would check out the new baths tomorrow morning and see, just for curiosity sake. She let the idea swirl around her head as the darkness overtook and her eyes dropped shut.

* * *

She opened her eyes to white, blinking her eyes to the whiteness of the room. She let her eyes adjust to the morning light before getting up. She looked at the clock. 10 o'clock. She must have dropped off as she saw that the TV was still on.  
  
She remembered the advert for the baths and didn't know to feel. She knew it was stupid to think that Haku was now running a bathhouse, in her head didn't even believe in him anymore but deep down she felt different.  
  
She went upstairs not knowing whether she should take a shower as she was going to go to baths. She decided to anyway and let the water soak over her face. She thought about the idea and gradually thought about how ridicules it was. Why would he decide to open a bathhouse when that is what he has been doing most of his life? Wouldn't he want a break from that all? And if he was around wouldn't he have tried to find her? She got out a dried herself with a towel before wrapping the towel around her head. She walked to her bedroom and threw on some jeans and an old t-shirt. What was there to lose? She might as well go and try it out? As she has had 'experience' whether it was real or not she still remembered what had happened. 


	2. The bathhouse

She picked up the phone and heard it ring four times.   
'Hello?'   
'Hey Aya, what are you doing today?'   
'Nothing, I'm not even out of bed yet.'   
'Well get some clothes and get to mine, we're going to a bathhouse.' Chihiro exclaimed.   
'Why? I have my own bath which is free.'   
'Just get over here ok. I'll see you in half an hour.' She demanded before hanging up.  
  
She went into the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal and let the milk flow in. Munching on the flakes she wondered how it would look like compared to the spirit world. Would there be someone controlling the water and types of herbs put in? She remembered Kamajii and Lin, two 'people' who had helped her through her adventure in the spirited world.  
  
Since then her life has been normal and the idea of dragons and magic seemed a joke. But thinking about it now, seemed to get more and more real. She could remember everything, the bathhouse, her room, the journey to Zeniiba's house. She remembered how she had felt for Haku too and it felt so real. Had...felt... both words in the past tense.  
  
A knock on the door brought her back to the real world and she grabbed her keys and bag before heading to the door.   
'Hi. I wasn't sure what to bring so I just brought a bikini and a towel.' Aya chirped hopping into the passenger's seat of Chihiro's car.   
'Don't worry I have brought the same. I'm sure they will have everything we will need.'  
  
After driving for fifteen minutes they ended outside the new bathhouse and walked in. The place smelled of spices and herbs and you could tell there was a relaxed atmosphere.  
  
'Hello, can I help you?'   
'I would like to have two baths please if that's possible.' Chihiro asked smiling at the lady.   
'Of course, if you have a look at this leaflet, pick what you would like, then come and tell me and the desk.'   
'Thank you.' Aya said taking the peach coloured piece of paper.   
'God, there's loads to choose from.'   
'Let's just have something simple ok, Aya.' Chihiro said knowing the sort of person Aya was. They had met when they were in Chugakkou and had stayed friends since the first year there. 'Just the normal then, the bath and the massage?'   
'Sounds good to me.'  
  
Twenty minutes later after washing themselves in the washing sinks they made their way to the communal baths. After soaking for half an hour they got washed again and went for their massages.   
'So why did you want to come here?' Aya asked completely relaxing into the bed enjoying the 45 minute massage.   
'I don't know,' Chihiro lied, 'Just something different I guess.'   
'Well it was a good idea.'  
  
Chihiro looked around the room and couldn't help but smile at the signs around. 'Let your spirit take over and relax', 'Be a Goddess for a day and unwind in a bath'. The onsen was a place where the Gods could go to relax and unwind, it was ironic that she was doing exactly that. She pictured all the different Gods that came to the onsen during her time, especially the Kawa no Kami who had showed his appreciation through a Nigadango, a sort of herb cake which seemed to be a medicine to Haku and Kaonashi, no face. Images from the onsen seem to take over and she relived her time there; arriving with her parents and seeing them turn in to pigs, meeting Haku who helped her, meeting Lin and Kamajii, facing Yubaba and meeting with Zeniiba. But she also remembered the horrible times when she saw Haku's dragon from being chased by he paper birds and being hurt, falling down into Kamajii's place, calling his name begging him to stay alive.  
'Haku! Haku!' Chihiro screamed. 


	3. Looking back

Author's Note: Chapter 3 jsut to remind you that they are still having their massages done at the bathhouse.

* * *

'Chi, hey wake up.' Aya's voice said entering her thoughts. Chihiro opened her eyes and realised she must have shouted that out loud. Sitting up she wasn't sure exactly what happened but she seemed to have been crying.   
'Hey, are you ok?' Aya's concerned tone asked.   
'Yes, I just had a nightmare.'   
'Come on, let's get cleaned up and we'll go and grab something to eat.'  
  
They girls soon found a nearby sushi bar and sat at the counter chosing what they wanted to eat. 'Are you sure you're ok? You haven't said a word since we left the place.'   
'Yes I'm fine, just got a little too relaxed I guess.'   
'Well if you're sure but you can talk if you like, you know that.' Chihiro smiled her reply and ordered her meal.  
  
She needed to know if it happened. She had to stop this constant obsession she had been having these last few hours since that advert she saw. She decided that there was only one thing she could do if she wanted to know and get her answer. Visit the place again. She knew where it was, after all if wasn't that far. Should she go alone or should she take Aya?  
  
'How about we take a drive?' Chihiro suggested standing up.   
'Err...if you want to.' Chihiro paid the bill and walked out of the door not concentrating whether Aya was with her or not.   
'Wait up!' Aya called running to catch up with Chihiro. 'What's gotten to you today?'   
'Nothing, I just want to get some fresh air.' Chihiro said forcing a smile.  
  
They drove to the location in silence as Aya decided it wouldn't be a good idea to ask where they were going and just trusted her friend, even though at that present time she wasn't so sure.  
  
Chihiro recognised the shrines on the side of the road, remembering she had asked what they were when she first came up. The road was still the same apart from that the forest around her had now overgrown and turned into a jungle but following the road was easy.  
  
'Chi, where are we?'   
'I remember coming here as a child, just wanted to see it again.'   
'Ok, if you're sure.'  
  
She stopped the car before the stone statue that had now weathered. She got out of the car with Aya following her and made her way through the tunnel.   
'Er...Chi, I don't think so.' Aya said peering into the tunnel not actually wanting to go in.   
'Well, you can stay in the car if you like, I'm just going to take a look.'   
'No way! You're not leaving me alone, this places freaks me out!'   
'Then come with me.' Aya ran up to Chihiro and they continued to walk down the dark tunnel, towards the light.   
  
At the other end the familiar abandoned train station still looked exactly how it did before. Going through to the next tunnel the wind blew stronger. Chihiro carried on walking and then through the grass she had done once before. She could hear Aya wincing about the place wanting to go back, but she ignored her and carried on approaching the 'once' river. A flashback of her loosing her shoe and being carried by Haku's dragon form flashed in her mind for a second. Tears slowly weld in her eyes and Aya noticed.   
'Something happened here didn't it?'   
Chihiro didn't say anything but the silence answered Aya's question.  
  
Chihiro hesitated not sure whether she should cross or leave it at that. She could feel the power of the place and felt its power in the wind. The wind seemed to answer her thoughts as a gust of wind blew strongly against her, giving the impression that it wanted her to go in.  
  
She suddenly remember that Haku had told her not to look back and wasn't sure if this would be considered looking back.  
  
Chihiro stepped on the rocks and made her way to the other side remembering at how different the river looked at night when the Gods were arriving. Aya followed obediently knowing now not to ask anything as there was something Chihiro had to do here. Chihiro followed the path until she was in the area where the food had been at her last visit.


	4. The Onsen

  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 4, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

* * *

'Can you smell food?' Chihiro asked.   
'Er...no, why should I be?'   
'No, it doesn't matter.' She felt disappointed. She really wanted to believe that her adventure had happened.   
Chihiro started to walk again, past the stalls and up the stairs towards where the onsen last stood. And there it was, in the same condition it had been last time, with the same red flags and lights decorating the bridge.   
'What is that?'   
'The onsen.' Chihiro whispered stopping at the beginning of the bridge.   
'Can we go inside?'   
Chihiro faltered as she didn't know if she wanted to. 'Ok, but you must do one thing.' Chihiro said.   
'What's that?'   
'Hold your breath while you are on the bridge.'   
Aya stared at her friend as if she had just spouted tentacles. 'What?!'   
'Please, it's important.'   
'Ok, but nothing better happen to me.'   
'Ready?' Chihiro whispered, her voice wavering a little. 'One, two, three.'   
Both girls inhaled deeply and started to walk across the bridge. Towards the end Chihiro's pace quickened as she had run out of breathe before. Arriving at the other side and off the bridge both breathed out panting slightly from the lack of oxygen. Aya reached the door first and knocked.   
'Just in case it isn't empty.' There was no answer, so Aya pushed at the heavy doors. They were locked.   
'What a shame.' Aya sighed. 'Bet it looks great inside too.'   
'Come on, follow me. I know another way in.' Chihiro smiled walking towards the side and around the corner.   
'You've been here before.'   
Chihiro carried on walking stopping at the gate and going through.   
'Chihiro are you sure about this?' Aya asked as they walked down and long staircase which didn't have a barrier to prevent anyone fallig down.   
'Yes, I am.' Chihiro reached the boiler where she remembered Kamajii sitting with the soot keeping the water going. When she reached the room it was empty. The boiler was still red hot but not even the black balls were around.   
'Chihiro, there must be someone in here. We should go before we get into trouble.' Aya suggested creeping close to Chihiro.   
'No, let's take a look further. We can just say we got lost and wanted to know how to get out.'  
  
The girls hesitantly made their way through the doors and around the building.   
'What is this place?'   
'It's a bathhouse.' Chihiro answered looking at the similar things and those which have changed. The place still looked its immaculate splendour but the banners were the colour blue from the red they were at her time here. All the lights were on but the place seemed like it hadn't been used in a while with everything looking so new.  
  
'So, I'm guessing that going to the bathhouse today wasn't something you just came up with.' Aya said looking around. 'Considering it seems a coincidence where we are now.'   
'I weren't planning on coming here. I just had to.'  
  
'Tonight will be a celebration to the new onsen. Our guests will be arriving in an hour so it's time to get the last things ready. I will be in my office until the Gods arrive.' A male voice said. It was a voice Chihiro didn't recognise.  
  
The sound of movement was heard as the girls crept up to the door where the voice had been coming from.   
'This isn't a good idea.' Aya whispered, but being just as curious to see what was happening. 'We'll only stay a little bit longer I just want to see something.'  
  
'Hey, what are you two doing?' a voice behind them asked.


	5. Meeting the past

  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for your kinds reveiws so far, I hope you like the rest. Chapter 5 here!

* * *

The girls slowly turned around revealing a large person wearing a hat. 'We got lost.' Chihiro squeaked.   
The man looked closely at Chihiro, frowning as if to remember something. 'Chihiro?'   
Chihiro's eyes opened widely shocked that he knew her name as she didn't his.   
'Well, I'll be, Chihiro, wasn't expecting you back.'   
'Err...hello.'   
'Wait until everyone knows.' The man said with glee. 'Guess what Chihiro is back!'   
The room inside when quiet and mixed emotions went across the many faces. Some of surprise, some with disbelief and others with confusion.   
'What?' a female voice cried from the crowd. It was Lin looking older. She still had the same brown hair and smooth skin but in her face the inexperience had gone and the wisdom showed. 'What are you doing here?' '  
I just...I...don't know.' Chihiro stumbled confused by the shocked look on Lin's face.  
  
'Follow me.' She ordered dumping the armful of clothing to a Yuna and walked towards the exit. She led them to the common route to Yubaba's office, up the elevator and through the highly decorated corridors. This time Lin didn't knock on the door and walked straight in to the main office door. She knocked lightly this time and walked in.   
'I have something to show you.' Lin said to someone behind the door.   
'Have our guests arrive?' the male voice asked.   
'Not exactly.' Lin let Chihiro and Aya into the office, which still looked the same as it did before.  
  
Behind the desk was a tall man wit black hair and was dressed in blue. His eyes showed seriousness but also sadness.  
  
'Who are you?' he asked a frown appearing on his face.   
'Chihiro Ogino.' Chihiro replied. 'And this is my friend Ay...' She stopped as the expression on his face changed to shock. She didn't know who it was so had no reason to know her name. But then again the guy before knew her name and she didn't know him.   
'Chihiro?' he repeated coming closer. Lin stepped in front of Chihiro and grabbed Aya's arm. 'You come with me now.'   
'I don't think so.' She said pulling her arm away. Lin looked forcefully into her eyes and Aya soon was obedient and follwed her mouthing to Chihiro that everything will be fine before closing the door behind her.  
  
The man continued to stare at Chihiro and she started to get self- conscious.   
'Why are you here?'   
'I'm not sure...I remember coming here as a girl so thought it would be nice to come back.' She replied honestly her body rigid with fear. An awkward silence ran through the room appearing to take forever.   
'You weren't meant to come back.' He whispered.   
'Pardon?' 'YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO COME BACK!' he shouted, anger in his voice.


	6. Information

  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 6, sorry about the cliffhangers just I thought they would be good stopping points for chapters hehe.

* * *

Chihiro flinched and backed off towards the fireplace. The same spot to where Yubaba first confronted her. 'Why wasn't I?'   
'Cause I told you too.' He said the anger still in his voice.   
Chihiro stared at the young man in front of her. He had definitely matured and his voice had deepened. The scrawny body was now replaced with a fine athletic build. The expression on his face seemed more sombre and his stood there with importance.   
'Haku?' she whispered tears falling from her eyes. He was true, he existed. He looked up his hard look softening, not quite sure what to do next.   
'I told you not to turn back.' He sighed turning around to his desk. 'Now you have to face the trials.'   
'The what?'   
'The trials, to stand in front of the Judges and answer their questions.'   
'What are the questions like?' Chihiro asked shuffling closer. He waved his hand and a chair from behind Chihiro took place in front of his desk.   
'Please, sit down.'   
She seated herself.   
'No one knows. It's something you can't prepare yourself with.'   
Chihiro smiled slightly when their eyes met, but he quickly looked away.   
'The answers you give decide whether you can stay or you have to go.' He continued leaning back in his chair.   
'Why can't I go now?' Chihiro asked innocently.   
'Because you looked back. Coming back to this place is considered looking back.'   
'What? You never told me. You never came to me!' she cried her voice raising.   
'It was because I couldn't.' He replied heatedly banging the table with his fist.   
'The reason why you could go is because you passed the test. But after letting you go you had to forget about this place otherwise you could have destroyed the Spirit World if you told anyone.'   
'How would I destroy it? And besides you knew I wouldn't do anything like that if you told me not to.' Chihiro retorted.   
'Imagine you did tell someone and they told someone and on and on the chain goes. This place will be swarming with people and the Gods won't come here and we would be ruined.' Haku explained. 'At the time I thought it was ridicules but now it makes sense.'   
Chihiro just stared in horror.   
'That's why I never found you.' Haku said quietly sitting back down. 'They believed that I would have been a reminder to this place and that wasn't acceptable. So I stayed.'   
'I always thought of you.' She whispered.   
'At first you might have, but after the years you doubted it and that is what they wanted to happen.' Chihiro couldn't believe that this was happening. She just wanted to see if this place still existed and see if Haku was here. She didn't want this trouble. 'So, when do I meet these Judges?'   
'When the time comes and no one knows when that is.'   
'Would Aya have to face them too?'   
'No, this is her first time and she was brought her by you.' He answered. 'She didn't look back.'   
'Why do I have to stay this time though?'   
'You are now considered a threat. Coming back here now is obvious that you haven't completely forgotten this place and so are a risk to our existence.'   
'How would they decide if I could go home?'   
'No one is sure.'   
Chihiro's mind was spinning wildly out of control. Here she is again 9 years down the line and she was back to where she started. This time not her parents but the risk of her friend.


	7. Telling her friend

  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, it seems like it's everyones birthday this week! Chapter 7!

* * *

'If I stayed what would happen to Aya?'   
'That is yet to be thought about. No one has ever brought someone with them, but then again someone turning back is a rare occurrence.' Haku stood up walked towards Chihiro and knelt by her chair. 'This isn't going to be easy, I will help you but only because you helped me with my name.' He said, his eyes burning into hers.   
'Is that the only reason?' she couldn't help herself, the words came out. He stood up slowly. 'Yes, it is.' Chihiro looked to the floor and tried not to cry. He had changed over the 9 years; it was stupid of her to think that there was something there.  
  
The door flew open and Lin came through. 'You called?'   
Chihiro hadn't heard anything but assumed he used his magic.   
'Please, could you take Ogina and her friend to a room.'   
'What shall I do with them? Are they to work or be as guests?' Lin asked.   
'I am not sure yet, that matter will be brought forward at a later time.' He said opening his draws and taking paper out.   
'Thank you Lin.'   
'Come on Chihiro,' Lin smiled wrapping her arms around her shoulders and leading her out. Lin saw that Chihiro had been crying but couldn't help but think that she had brought it on herself. But she noticed the difference that turned her from a girl to a woman. Her hair was now cut in a style compared to the long hair she had had. Her had grown taller and her body was now curvy instead of shapeless. A beauty had taken over Chihiro's idle look to a look of ripeness.  
  
Later that night Chihiro sat on the balcony, her legs swaying freely. Why had she gone back? Why couldn't she have just forgotten about the Spirit World and Haku? She knew she wouldn't have been able to but she wished she wasn't in this mess.  
  
Aya slept deeply, her dyed purple hair falling all over the place. Chihiro hoped that nothing bad would happen to her and hoped Aya would forgive her for putting her in this mess. Aya asked a lot of questions but Chihiro couldn't answer, she didn't know how and thinking it through in her head made it sound stupid and pathetic. The sound of the train passing by triggered a lot of memories and she started to weep silently.  
  
'Chihiro, I just want to go home now.' Aya sighed walking along the gardens near the farm where Chihiro's parents were kept when turned into pigs. 'It's nice here and everything but wasn't expecting to stay here for long.'   
Chihiro didn't know what to do. Aya hadn't seen the Gods or any of the magic just yet and wasn't sure whether Aya would believe. She really wasn't into stuff like that but there was no other explanation to why they couldn't leave.   
'We can't Aya.'   
'What do you mean we can't? They can't keep us in here.'   
'Yes they can and they are.'   
Aya stopped walking and looked at her friend. She didn't know what was going on but she knew Chihiro wasn't telling her something.   
'Chi, tell me what this is all about. I can take it, whatever it is.' Aya demanded crossing her arms.   
'We are trapped here. I came here before and was told not to look back.' Chihiro explained trying to make sense of it herself. 'But with me coming back I now have to face these people called the Judges who will decide if I can go or stay.'   
Aya listened to Chihiro with a blank expression not revealing any emotion about this what so ever. She listened to the rest of Chihiro's story and sat down on the stone path.   
'So, what about me? Do I stay or go?'   
'I don't know, but they won't do anything to you because it's my fault. You wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for me.'   
'Right, well might as well make the most of this little vacation.' Aya smiled hugging her friend tightly. She didn't quite understand what was going on but it must be a serious matter, and one which she was going to stand by Chihiro on. 'Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry.'   
Arms linked they walked up the hill to the onsen laughing about the whole idea.


	8. How it's felt

  
  
Author's Note: I must be in a very good mood today to give you two new chapters, hehe. Well hope you like. It's coming to an end soon.

* * *

Haku was in a muddle. He had paced around the office all morning and still couldn't think of a solution to the 'Chihiro problem.' He sat back down and sighed. But seeing her again was a blessing and one he had been dreaming about since she left 9 years ago. Although the appearance had changed and maybe even her personality, her eyes were the same eyes, still dark and poignant showing all emotion even if her face didn't. _'Is that the only reason?'_ Of course it wasn't the only reason, he still cared about her and thought about all the time but he couldn't quite admit it to himself. Over the last 9 years he had been trying to forget the clumsy little girl who had fallen into the river, met up with again and walked out of his life. It was driving him mad and now that she was here back in the Spirit World all feelings had gone haywire. He believed she had forgotten him and tried to forget about her.  
  
There was a knock at the door. 'Come in.' It was a small man with quite a large nose. He bowed slightly to Haku and walked up towards the desk.   
'I believe that Chihiro has returned.'   
'She has,'   
'You know what that means.'   
'I do and I have already explained to her what has to happen.' The man sat on the chair where Chihiro had sat before. He seemed to be able to look deep into a persons mind and read what ever was there.   
'You still care for the girl.' Haku looked up. He hated it when Goro did that. He might be a very good assistant but he was very nosey.   
'Yes, but I won't let that go between what has to happen.'   
'Of course.'   
'The last time I saw her was 9 years ago, things have changed.'   
'Definitely.'   
He knew Goro could see right through him but saying it out loud helped. It proved he could say it which might be a step to believing it.  
  
'How are the guests?' Haku asked changing the subject.   
'They are all satisfied and compliment on the changes.'   
'Good, hopefully they will soon associate this place with those changes and me and not Yubaba anymore.'   
Goro chuckled. 'Well with her turning mad I doubt they will ever forget her. But I do think they don't think this place is under her management.'   
Haku smiled remembering that eventful week. Yubaba had started to call out for Chihiro by her 'given name' Sen. Obviously Chihiro had gone back home with her parents. But she would swear that Sen was still around with the monstrous No Face following her, eating everyone she didn't like. They she threw her baby out the window but luckily Haku in dragon form caught him. 'This is no a place which isn't bad. That's why the No Face got so evil, because this place was evil. But now it is a relaxing area full of light.' Goro gabbled standing up off the chair and headed towards the door.   
'Please let me know about anything that happens.' Haku called.   
'Yes, I will make sure Chihiro is ok.' Goro smirked before disappearing. 


	9. Off to Zeniiba

  
  
Author's note: Here is the next chapter. Thank you again for your reviews, keep them coming!

* * *

Chihiro and Aya happily chatted in the train, on their way to Zeniiba's house. It was going to be quite a journey but they started off early. Time had seemed to past a lot more quicker with Aya on the train then it did before and they arrived at the house just as it was getting dark.  
  
Of course zeniiba knew they would be coming and had prepared and little light supper as they arrived.   
'It's nice to see you again Chihiro.' Zeniiba smiled giving her a big huge. 'And it is nice to meet a friend of Chihiro.'   
Aya smiled and took a seat at the table which was heaving with food.   
'You have certainly changed my dear. I can remember when you were this high.' Zeniiba said holding her hand low to the floor. Chihiro smiled and helped her with pouring the tea. No Face was happy to see Chihiro too and sat next to her smiling away.   
'I'm guessing you know about the Judges.' Zeniiba declared her voice tone lowering.   
'Yes I do Granny.'   
'It is a shame, but I'm sure that it will be for the best decision.'   
'Can you tell me anything that might help?'   
'No one ever knows what the Judges will say and it's not the questions which are important, it's your answers and how you say them.'   
Chihiro sighed and slowly bit on a cookie. She wasn't nervous about the Judges but then again she didn't know when she would be countering them so there was nothing to be nervous about.   
  
'How is that young Haku doing? I heard that he is now in charge of the onsen.' Chihiro nodded and sipped at her tea, hoping that Zeniiba would get the hint that she didn't want to pursue the topic further. Obviously the hint wasn't strong enough.   
'He has done a very good job on that place, much better then my sister. It must be the heart, it's that little thing inside which deciphers what happens to you.' Zeniiba carried on looking at Chihiro.   
Aya seemed to get vibes from Chihiro that she didn't want to talk about him just now. 'Zeniiba, you have a lovely cottage here, did you decorate it yourself?'   
Chihiro grinned at Aya to talk about such an inappropriate topic and one at such a cliché, but it seemed to work.  
  
After their dinner with Zeniiba organised some transport back so they wouldn't have to wait for the train. Zeniiba took out a long feather and told them to sit on it. Chihiro and Aya were hesitant at first but realised that it seemed safe.  
  
'Back to the onsen.' Zeniiba ordered the feather. It slowly rose above the ground and zoomed its way towards the bathhouse. '  
I feel light as a feather.' Aya laughed kicking her legs high. Chihiro just smiled and enjoyed the experience as the wind swept through her hair.  
  
At arrival to the onsen Aya was exhausted and went to bed straight today. After tonight's conversation with Zeniiba Chihiro was very much awake. She walked around the onsen observing the Gods enjoying their baths and busy workers making sure their customers were satisfied. Chihiro couldn't keep the Judges out of her head. She was desperate to know when they would be wanting to talk to her but she didn't want it anytime soon. She didn't even know herself if she wanted to stay or go. Before talking to Haku she might have considered staying. No one in her life at the moment would miss her much maybe apart from Aya. Her parents were always away, she was sure her work would be able to get another sectary. But what life would she have in the Spirit World? Haku didn't care about her anymore, the onsen had moved on and she wasn't even a spirit! She didn't belong anyway. She suddenly felt weak and collapsed onto the floor. She felt as if she was losing her identity, her name.


	10. Under the moon

  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 10, it might seem a little mushy but hey it has to be done sometime.

* * *

She became away of a presence behind her and got up and carried on down to the farm where she could hear the many grunts of the pigs. She rested again by a hedge only realising this was where she and Haku had talked when she first saw her parents and began losing her name. She looked up at the sky hoping to see a dragon fly past but all she saw was the stars and the bright moon.  
  
'Beautiful isn't it.' Chihiro turned behind her to see who had spoken, even though she knew whom the voice belonged to. 'It is.'   
Haku sat down besides her not caring if he got his pale blue robes dirty. 'Where is Aya tonight?' 'She is sleeping, I think these last few days have been wary for her.'   
Haku nodded. 'So you told her everything? Right from the start?'   
'Why wasn't I suppose to?' Chihiro retorted not looking at him.   
Haku didn't reply but carried on looking at the sky. 'It's a wonder if we share the same sky, this world and yours.'   
Chihiro looked down at her feet wondering where the conversation was going as she sensed a point.   
'After all these years, we could have been under the same sky and never knew it.'   
A silence passes between the two of them. An understanding in the atmosphere.   
'What happened when you went back?' Chihiro asked. 'After leaving me at the river?'   
Haku was surprised at this question but calmly answered. 'I did what I told you I would do. Tell Yubaba that I wanted to stop my apprenticeship.'   
'And what did she say?'   
'She told me what I had told you. They wouldn't have allowed it. I couldn't go even if I stopped my apprenticeship. You had to forget this place, by passing the test you were given a second chance.'   
'Haku, what would happen to me if I have to stay?'   
'I don't know, that is up to the Judges. You might be told to work, but I'm not sure, it's different with every person.'   
Chihiro sighed and rested more into the hedge. She wasn't sure on the idea of working at the onsen, she had had enough of that last time.   
'How did you get to be in charge of the onsen?'   
'Well, you might have heard that Yubaba went mad after you left. You seemed to have left your mark in her and she couldn't get rid of it. So, she got taken away and it was the decision that I would be in charge, not sure who by but I was.'   
'Where is Yubaba now?'   
'I don't know.'   
Another silence passes and there seemed to be a topic both wanted to talk about but it stayed lingering in the air. The wind rustled through the trees and the sound of laughter could be heard. 'Chihiro.' Haku whispered.   
'Yes?'   
'I never forgot thinking about you.' Chihiro turned to look at him his face half in shadow. 'I couldn't, after remembering you as a toddler falling into me, to the girl who gave back my name, it was hard.' Haku explained. 'Knowing that you were the only reason I had to stay.'   
Chihiro smiled. She didn't know exactly how she felt but she felt happy that she knew Haku had thought of her.   
'Then after each year passing you seemed to become a dream, until that day I saw you in my office.'   
'You didn't realise it was me, did you? You only seemed to click it was me when I said my name.' Chihiro said quietly.   
'Chihiro look at you! Compare yourself to the little girl, 9 years ago to what you are now?' Chihiro blushed slightly turning away.   
'To be honest I hope the Judges make you stay, so that I wouldn't have to lose you again.' Tears started to fall down her cheek. She had been wanting to hear from Haku that he still cared for her, the way she had cared for him.  
  
He got up and walked away without saying a word. 


	11. Between friends

  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 11, I think......hehe, anyway I got on holiday soon so deciding whether I should post all the story now or make you wait for the final chapters. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Chihiro saw Haku walking towards her during her breakfast. She smiled at him hoping they would talk some more. She enjoyed their midnight talk and hoped it would have broken the ice. She also needed to know some answers.   
'Good morning Haku.' she chirped pulling out a chair next to her.   
His look didn't change from the seriousness. 'May I see you in my office after lunch. I have some news to tell you regarding the Judges.'   
Chihiro stopped smiling and knew that their moment from the night before had gone. He had gone back to the Haku she had become to hate. 'I'll be there.' She replied continuing with her breakfast.   
He turned away and exited the room leaving an atmosphere of petulance between Aya and Chihiro.   
'What's up Chi?' Aya asked finishing the last of her orange juice.'Do you want to talk about it?   
'No, It's nothing,' Chihiro lied. 'Just a little tired, didn't sleep very well.'   
'You were alright before Haku came.'   
'I am ok now.' Chihiro insisted looking at Aya crossly. Aya studied her friend and a smile   
appeared across it as she carried on eating. Chihiro noticed and questioned her friend about it.  
'What is it?'   
'It's just something became clear to me.'   
'Would you like to tell me what?'   
'It's nothing.' Aya said mimicking what Chihiro always say when she asks a question.   
'Aya.' Chihiro said in a 'don't mess with me' tone.   
'It's obvious why you are in a grumpy mood. Why you wanted to come back, how you act with each other.' Aya explained.   
'What do you mean?'   
'You love him.' Aya declared.   
'No, I don't!' Chihiro retorted standing up from her chair. 'How can you say that when you don't even know him.'   
'I don't need to know _him_ to know that you care for him.'   
'Aya, don't be so stupid I don't care about him whatsoever, I am hating him right now for putting me through everything.'   
'Ok.'   
'Don't ok me, I know how I feel and that isn't how I feel.'   
'Alright Chi, calm down.' 'Chihiro sat back down. She hated Aya. Not Aya specifically, but because she was right. She did love him, she couldn't stop thinking him. She wondered if something like that might make her stay in the Spirit World.   
'So, do you want to talk about it?' Aya asked quietly not looking at Chihiro.   
'Yes, I do.' Chihiro answered not looking either. Both girls sat there in silence before bursting into laughter. 


	12. Decisions

  
  
Author's Note: Wow! The reviews have been great, especially ImjustAkid0227 whose review really touched me. Chapter 12 guys! The next chapter is Chihiro and the Judges, this is just a fill in between the last chapter and the next, no not terribly exciting I apologise! Happy reading!

* * *

'So, you know what you have to do.' Haku said staring at Chihiro with a straight face.   
'Yes, I think I do.'   
'Is there anything you want to ask?'   
'Not really. Just, why are you acting such a jerk right now? What happened to last night? What you said to me?'   
Haku looked down and didn't reply. He had to keep his emotions at bay. He couldn't bare to lose Chihiro again but would have to go with what ever the Judges decide.   
'If you do have any questions Ogino then you know where I am.' He stood up and the door opened suggesting for Chihiro to leave.   
Chihiro scowled and walked out without saying goodbye or closing the door after her. Why did he treat her like that? She had asked him a far question and one which she thought she had the right to know the answer. She couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. She hated Haku at the moment, all feelings she had disappeared after the way she was taken care of.  
  
She decided that he wasn't a problem anymore and the only problem she had was to think about what she was going to do about the Judges. She needed to get out and not have her feelings toiled with. She had to consider Aya and all the people that might be looking for them now. They had been away from home for a month now and time didn't stand still while they were in the Spirit World.  
  
'Think of the obvious and the unobvious questions.' She said to herself, that's what Haku had told her to do. With Chihiro still in a foul mood she thought that to think of both the obvious and the unobvious was a pretty obvious thing to do. She circled the pond about a million times until her head rattled with questions that the Judges could answer. _'Why are you here? Why did you come back? Would you like to stay here?'_ It would be questions like that which determine whether she would stay or go.  
  
She found Aya helping a Yuna with a customer who wanted to have a herb bath. Aya seemed to have forgotten about the past and her present life and have adapted to this new mysterious life. Did Aya even want to go? Chihiro gathered that what ever the Judges decide for Chihiro Aya might even stay in Spirit World.  
  
'Aya, can I talk to you?' Chihiro asked sitting herself on the stone bench outside.   
'Yeah sure. God you must have loads of fun here, everyone is great!' Aya bubbled sitting next to Chihiro drenched in herb water.   
'Do you want to stay?' Aya sat there looking like she was in thought.   
'I don't know, it's weird because it's like this place has captured me. But god knows what my family and friends are thinking about my disappearance.'   
Chihiro smiled weakly and carried on playing with her sleeve. 'I am seeing the Judges in tomorrow morning.'   
'Whoa, that was quick. I was expecting another week or so. But then again we have been here for some time now.'   
'Yeah, I know. No one knows then they decide to see you.' Chihiro sighed,   
'Apparently I'm lucky that they didn't want to see me today.' Aya put an arm around her friend. 'Well we'll find out everything and decide what happens tomorrow, ok?' Chihiro nodded and looked at world around her. It was so beautiful yet she couldn't wait to be so far from this place, far from Haku who right now she was hating.


	13. Judgement

Chihiro sat silently waiting for the Judges to arrive. The room was slightly chilly and there was limited light. Red curtains covered the whole perimeter of the room creating a dramatic suspense flooded the room.

"Chihiro. They are ready." Lin said as she entered the room and stood by the doorway. The room filled with light at one end and there in it's spotlight revealed the Judges in their superiority and seriousness. There were four of them; one she recognised as a God, **Ushioni from working at the bathhouse, another a snail. The others were unfamiliar.**

Chihiro breathed deeply wishing this wasn't happening. She was sat so rigid her back started to ache and her feet from not moving them started to numb.

"Ogino, you know why you are here. It is us who decide what is to become of you. You are aware that this has never happened before and so will consider all details to the situation." The snail boomed, his eyes squinting at Chihiro, who only nodded with nervousness.

"Now, close your eyes and try to relax. I want you to imagine yourself rising off the chair and above us." A female voice instructed.

Chihiro almost laughed at the thought of trying to relax which then in turn actually did help as her shoulders dropped somewhat and her breathing calmed.

The first thing she saw after the darkness after closing her eyes was an intense white. It surrounded her and seemed to suck her in. She got up from the bed she was lying on which too was white. Her hair was around her shoulders and the pale pink dress fell against her skin. She was the 10 year old that visited the Spirited World before. A dragon appeared above her and she acknowledged it was Haku. Then slowly the bathhouse and surrounds faintly appeared in the distance looking so beautiful in the sun. Lin appeared by her side and she asked Chihiro a question. Chihiro just smiled and shook her head. The Lin disappeared. Aya, walked over and again asked Chihiro a question which Chihiro also shook her head to. Being restless Chihiro stood up and walked towards the bathhouse admiring the magnificence of it. She felt comfortable and relaxed. She saw her parents waiting for her at the entrance and she ran up to see them. She was happy to see that they were both well and not the pigs they were when they last came here. The familiar sound of the train ran underneath them and Chihiro looked far over and edge, watching it go by. Her parents then asked her a question to which Chihiro hesitated. She sat down and thought about her answer, although she wasn't 100 sure what the question actually was. In the end Chihiro stood up and shook her head at her parents, a tear falling down her cheek. She grabbed it in her hand as it dropped of her face and looked down at it. It was a jewel and a white chain appeared around it. Suddenly the place darkened and Chihiro sank into it.


	14. The Results

Chihiro opened her eyes, the judges coming into focus.

"Welcome back Miss Ogino. Place the necklace into the dish in front of you." Chihiro stood and gently placed the necklace into the silver bowl which now stood in front of her. Letting go, the chain lightly clanged against the metal. The bowl then hovered and glided into the direction of the Judges.

Chihiro wasn't sure what was happening or what that necklace meant. But she silently watched the procedures the Judges were going through as they all in turn took the necklace and studied it.

"Ogino, please stand." The snail ordered. Obediently, Chihiro shakily stood, not sure when her legs would give way; they felt very fragile.

One of the Judges stood up. "The results of the test, I am proud to announce, were al positive and you can be trusted with the secret of this world." The Judge Koudoua smiled. "However, like all of the individuals we have tested we must ask to make one more decision and you have 12 hours from the moment you leave this room to answer."

Chihiro shifted on the spot and prepared herself for the worse.

"You must choose between a life here and a life in your world. You must understand that control must be maintained over the entering of this world and therefore once you make your decision it will be very difficult to undo." The snail boomed. "You must report back to the entrance in 12 hours along with Aya. Failure to do so will result in severe consequences. Do you understand?" Chihiro nodded.

The door opened and Lin whispered for Chihiro to now leave. Chihiro bowed and left the room hesitating at the door. _12 hours from the moment you leave this room.  
_"How did you do?" Lin asked excitedly as they made their way to the kitchen.  
"I passed. But I have to decide whether to stay here or go back home." Chihiro answered, her voice weak.  
"And you have 12 hours right?"  
Chihiro nodded.  
"Do you know what you are going to do?"  
Chihiro shook her head.

Chihiro thanked Lin for helping her and wandered towards the gardens. She needed to be by herself and she needed to weigh up the pros and cons of each decision. She also wondered what her test actually showed. She couldn't remember the exact details and she couldn't remember what she had been asked by Lin, Aya and her parents. And what did that necklace mean?

Chihiro walked around the Onsen taking in the views, remembering what happened in certain areas and how would she live without seeing this place again.  
"Haku." She whispered. He didn't want to know her. He wasn't the Haku she had known before. There was no reason for her to stay.

"There you are, I've been looking for you." Chihiro heard Aya's voice enter her thoughts and she turned to the direction she heard her friend's voice. "How are you?"  
"I am fine."  
"No you're not."  
Chihiro laughed.

"So, how did it go?"  
She recalled the events to Aya as the girls sat on the grass soaking up the warm rays of the sun. Chihiro wondered whether it was the same sun as the one she sees in the read world.

"So, what are you planning on doing?"  
"Well, although I will miss this place very much, there's nothing keeping me here and I would never see my parents again."  
Aya nodded, although not entirely convinced, and was glad she wasn't losing her friend. But she understood the difficulty involved in making the decision never to see this place again for she too had fallen in love with it.

"Let's go and have fun, Chi. This is our last day so let's go and see everything for one last time."  
Chihiro smiled and was glad she got to experience this with her friend.


	15. Goodbye

Hey, finally have some time to actually complete this story!! Hehe, has been quite a while now. There is one more chapter after this and that should be it! Happy Reading!

* * *

"Oh this is so much better than the bath-house we went to before we got here." Aya sighed, letting the water engulf her body.  
Chihiro agreed. As this was the last day she would be here, Lin had arranged for Chihiro and Aya to take one of the baths used normally for the Gods, as a sort of goodbye present.  
"I don't even know what they used!" Aya laughed, "But it's good."

Taking the bath made Chihiro forget what lied ahead in the next hours. Although she seemed to have made up her mind, she couldn't help but doubt her decision. So much had happened here when she was a little girl which had made an impact on her life. And then there was Haku…  
"You're thinking about him aren't you?" Aya said quietly as if she had read her mind.  
"No." Chihiro lied.  
"You should say goodbye you know."  
Silence answered Aya.

"What are your plans once we get back?"  
"I don't really know. Back to work…if I still have a job."  
"We have been away for quite some time."  
"I am sorry Aya. Your parents must be worried!"  
"Oh I'm sure things will be fine once we get back. Although, I have no idea what we are going to say. Even if we were allowed to discuss this place I doubt anybody will believe us."  
"You must never talk about this place Aya!" Chihiro suddenly burst seriously.  
"I know I know." Aya reassured.

"I would like to walk around the place before we head for the bridge." Chihiro requested.  
"Of course, it's a shame we can't take photos." Aya smiled.  
"Wouldn't that go down well!" Chihiro joked.

The girls left the Onsen and wandered through the deserted streets of the food stalls as Chihiro pictured them full of the lingering figures preparing food from when she was younger. Passing the gardens and the stables where she had seen her parents when they were turned into pigs and the smells and colours of the flowers that bloomed there. As they made their way down the worrying staircase down to the boiler room Chihiro remembered the scared feeling of unknowing which was now replaced with confidence. Everything was how she had remembered it and hoped it would be a memory she would know forever.

"Oh I wish I could keep some of this soot!" Aya exclaimed as she sat in the middle of the bounding group of workers feeding them their colourful provisions.  
"Don't you even think about it," Kamajii warned, "I need all the help I can get."  
Chihiro giggled. "We will miss you too, Kamajii."  
Kamajii grunted his response and continued reaching for herbs from the ceiling high drawers.

Leaving Kamajii, the time was nearing so the girls leisurely headed towards the bridge. Although she had made up her mind she was dreading each step she took and wished she didn't have to make this ultimate decision.

As the girls entered the courtyard before the bridge they were greeted with a crimson display. Banners and rugs decorated the quarter and there stood the people she had met on her first visit nine years ago.

"Ogino. Are you ready to make your final decision?" Haku asked. He was stood by the bridge.  
Chihiro was shaking slightly and she felt Aya's hand grip hers. "I am. I'm going home."  
Haku showed no reaction to this decision. "When the drums start to beat you have up to twenty minutes to walk over the bridge, past the food stalls and across the old lake. Once you get onto the other side of the lake the decision is completed and you will not be able to come back here."

Chihiro turned to the crowd behind her and said her goodbyes. Lin was struggling not to shed tears. She was with Chihiro from the very beginning of her spirit world experience and she was happy she got to say goodbye.

Chihiro turned to the bridge and with Aya still holding her hand began towards the bridge. She hesitated before placing her first step onto the bridge but strength seem to make her body put the other foot in front of each other until she was almost at the other side; _"Hold your breath until you get to the other side."_

"_Goodbye Chihiro."_ She heard Haku's voice in her mind. She turned around and there he stood on the other end of the bridge, the same blank expression on his face. Chihiro continued down the steps away from the Onsen.


	16. Life still goes on

Authors Note: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. This is the last chapter but there will be a short afterword. Hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have written this story. Yes it has taken a long time but here is now the end. Happy Reading!!

* * *

Haku returned to his office and watched the two figures from his balcony. He had to keep a neutral relationship with Chihiro so not to arouse suspicion otherwise could have been accused of influencing her decision and then most certainly would never see her again. 

He was shocked when he saw her again in his office. Although the idea of seeing Chihiro again had always been a fantasy he never really expected to see her and now he had to say goodbye…again. He remembered the day almost nine years ago when he was told he could not leave to find Chihiro because he would be a reminder of the Spirit World.

The girls were approaching the river and Haku retrieved back into his office.

Haku hadn't expected to have become the new manager of the Onsen. Yubaba was certainly in no position to run the place and business had to continue in order for the God's to return. It was only meant to be for a short while as he had been planning to leave. The magic in this place was tainted with a darkness which he wanted to escape but only realised since taking on the Onsen that it was because of Yubaba. No Face was the example of this, turning into that monster. Greed was the underlying tone but now it was a place of relaxation and fairness on both the customers and the staff.

Curiosity got the better of him and he looked back out of the window. The girls had gone. Chihiro had gone. Forever.

Haku looked up at the sky and recalled the conversation he had with Chihiro on whether we shared the same sky.

A knock came from the door and he knew it was Goro.  
He straightened up. He was still in charge of the Onsen and he had to accept Chihiro's decision on leaving the Spirit World.  
"Is everything alright Goro?" as he watched his assistant amble in.  
"Everything is absolutely fine. The Onsen has been continuing like nothing has happened."  
Haku nodded.  
"Is everything alright with you…" Goro started, eyeing Haku. "…master?"  
"Everything is fine." Haku replied knowing Goro was looking out for him but being nosey at the same time.  
Goro gave him a disbelieving look.

"We have a boat coming from the East tomorrow. Make sure the suites are ready." Haku ordered, slightly irritated by Goro.  
"Right away." Goro turned to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot. There is someone looking for work downstairs and is waiting in the visitor lounge. Is now not a good time for you?"  
Haku sighed. Life was still continuing. "No I will be down in a few minutes."  
Goro nodded and left.

Haku took one more look outside by the river. It was now starting to get dark and the evening meal would soon be taking place. That meant Haku greeting his current customers and making sure all their needs were being met.

Chihiro's image flashed in his mind.

He passed down the highly decorated corridors and down the marble staircase until he was at the door of the visitors lounge. He, too, had to give work to anyone who asks but he was able to decide for what duration. Taking a deep breath he turned the handle and entered the room with the presence of an owner.

Haku scanned the room and saw his new applicant standing by the fire, back turned to him.

Turning around the person looked up. "Please may I have some work?" Chihiro smiled.

xThe Endx


	17. Afterword

They left the Onsen in silence and it continued that way until the began nearing the river.

"Go back." Aya eventually said.  
"What?"  
"I said go back. It's clear you are miserable at the thought of not coming back here. And you will regret it forever if you don't go back to him."  
"You are crazy, Aya. Come on we only have ten minutes left."

Aya grabbed her friend's arm as Chihiro began to march off. They were only meters away from the river's edge now.  
"But what about my parents, my job, you!" Chihiro declared. "And Takao! I haven't even thought about him!"  
"I will tell you parents you've moved away to start a new life which is true, you've always hated that job so nothing to worry about there and if you haven't even once thought about Takao it is clear it wasn't meant to be." Aya repled. "Takao will be alright. As for me…we will never forget each other." She opened her bag and took out her purse and from it she revealed a photo of Chihiro and herself when they went on holiday to Tokyo. "Take this so you can't forget me."  
"This is absurd."  
"No, it is what you want. Stop thinking about other people and do what you want. Remember what Zeniiba said? It is your heart that will decipher what will happen. You are a different person when you are here, Chi. You want to stay here with Haku so do it. You have your chance, take it!"  
"He doesn't want me here though."  
"Yes he does but you are both too stubborn to realise it. He is probably watching us now and it's making him feel the same way you are."

Chihiro couldn't believe what she was hearing but it was all true and it was only now that she had admitted it.  
"Oh Aya!" she embraced her friend and held on tightly. "You can have that blue top you've always loved."  
Aya laughed, hugging her friend back. "I'm taking your whole wardrobe!"

Chihiro also gave Aya her car keys and the details of her banks. "You might as well have it all." she insisted.

"I do love you ever so much Aya. And I will never forget you."  
"I love you too." They knew time was ticking and Aya left the embrace and stepped into the water of the river. "Goodbye Chi. You never know, someday we may see each other again. But until then stay happy."  
"You too."

Chihiro waved her friend off until she disappeared through the tunnel. She held tightly to the photo.

The early signs of night began to show and Chihiro made her way back to the Onsen.


End file.
